ficreationfandomcom-20200215-history
Brad Lewis
Bradford Clark "Brad" Lewis (born April 29, 1958, Sacramento County, California) is an American film producer, animation director and local politician. He produced DreamWorks' Antz and, for Pixar, the Oscar-winning Ratatouille. He also co-directed Disney·Pixar's Cars 2 and he also produced Warner Bros. Animation Group's animated film Storks. He is a former mayor of the city of San Carlos, California. Personal life Lewis was raised in San Mateo, California and moved to nearby San Carlos in 1991. Lewis graduated from Fresno State University with a bachelor of Arts in Theatre, and lives in San Carlos, California. Career Pacific Data Images Lewis worked at Pacific Data Images (PDI) for over thirteen years where he served as Vice President of Productions. He served as representing producer for PDI on films such as Forces of Nature, The Peacemaker and Broken Arrow. Lewis produced television specials such as Hanna-Barbera's The Last Halloween, for which he won an Emmy, and the first 3D episode of The Simpsons. He received a second Emmy for graphic design utilized on ABC's Monday Night Football. Additionally, Lewis' commercial production work netted him two Clios. He also served as producer on Antz. Lewis was to direct the cancelled animated film Tuskers with Tim Johnson. Lewis left the company shortly after it was purchased by DreamWorks. Pixar Brad Lewis joined Pixar in November 2001; his first credit was on The Incredibles as an actor. He served as producer on Ratatouille in 2007 and later went on to co-direct Cars 2 in 2011. He co-directed the English voice version of Hayao Miyazaki's Ponyo in 2009. Recent Lewis left Pixar to join Digital Domain in 2011, at their Tradition Studios division in Florida where he was to direct animated features. After Digital Domain's bankruptcy filing and their shutdown and layoffs at Tradition Studios, Lewis joined Warner Bros. as a producer. His latest project is Storks which was released on September 23, 2016. Lewis returned to DreamWorks Animation to produce How to Train Your Dragon: The Hidden World. Local politics Lewis served five years on the San Carlos Parks & Recreation Commission before being elected to the city's council in 2005. He became vice-mayor in 2006, and mayor in 2007. He served in the San Carlos City Council in 2010. Filmography * The Last Halloween (1991) – Producer (TV) * Bushwhacked (1995) – Executive Producer * Broken Arrow (1996) – Executive Producer * The Arrival (1996) – VP/Executive Producer: PDI * A Simple Wish (1997) – Executive Producer: PDI * The Peacemaker (1997) Executive Producer: PDI * Antz (1998) – Producer, Story * Forces of Nature (1999) – Digital Visual Effects Producer: PDI * Shrek (2001) – Story, Special Thanks * The Incredibles (2004) – Additional voices * Ratatouille (2007) – Producer, Additional Voices * Fine Food and Film: A Conversation with Brad Bird and Thomas Keller (2007) – Director * Your Friend the Rat (2007) – Executive Producer * Ponyo (2009) – Director (U.S. production) * Tracy (2009) – Actor: Doug Howard * Cars 2 (2011) – Co-Director, Story, voice of Tubbs Pacer * Storks (2016) - Producer, Story * The Lego Batman Movie (2017) - Executive Producer * How to Train Your Dragon: The Hidden World (2019) - Producer Category:Animators Category:Directors Category:Producers